What's 16 years to you?
by Sallyc2
Summary: "16 years is a long time. On the wild side of New York 16 is old. 16 years is too long to never go anywhere. Out of state, out of town, out of a neighborhood, out of a house." There may be some OOCness.
1. Prologue

**Hey sorry if this story isn't very good. This is my first time posting on fanfiction. I have read most of the stories on here and would like to be told if anyone wants me to read theirs. Sorry if anyone becomes ooc. My main character is my own. S. E. Hinton owns everyone else.**

* * *

><p>16 years is a long time. On the wild side of New York 16 is old. 16 years is too long to never go anywhere. Out of state, out of town, out of a neighborhood, out of a house. 16 years of being whatever people want you to be. Stereotyping. 16 years of being a Greaser just because you don't have as much money, or being a soc because you have too much money and free time. 16 years is too long.<p>

Sometimes 16 years is not long enough. Not long enough to find your true love. Not long enough to start over. Not long enough to forgive your parents. Not long enough to learn there is actually more to life then obeying others. Not long enough to forget. Not long enough to know that some people actually care.

I am technically a greaser. The funny thing is my mother was a soc. The first few years of my life I was spoiled and lived in social territory. Then my mom decided to marry my father. My social class was changed. I went to middle class. New friends, new attitude, new life. My dad was knifed on the way home from work a few years later, on my tenth birthday. About a year later she remarried. A very alcoholic greaser she had met in a bar. We moved again. My social level dropped again. I lost any friends I had. Soc and middle class. Who wanted to be best friends with a greaser anyway?

Two years after we moved to Greaser territory my mom died. She was working at a beauty shop and got jumped and knifed on her way home. And people wonder why I wish I was still a Soc or middle class. I was left in the guardianship of my step-father, James. He remarried, Amanda. She moved in as soon as she could with her three younger children, Maggi, Thomas, and Jamie. I as the oldest and eithers true kid was declared the babysitter. I was only allowed to go to school, and come back. If I didn't man would I get beat. Like that really even matters. James gets drunk almost every night and he needs someone to take his anger out on. Instead of the perfect little demons, that is Amanda's children.

That has been my life for 16 years. I didn't even know the boy that lives next door. Next Door. My life has always been the same every single day. I didn't even know I had an older brother. That was until I got a English project with a new partner and got jumped by some ex-friends soc.


	2. Ponyboy

**Hey guys I decided to continue my story. We'll I think my friend would murder me if I didn't. Thank you Kittehninja, And Being Favorited by YamisFallenHikari2112. I would like any ideas people have. This is before the book and will probably go through the whole thing and maybe a little after. I wanted Johnny in it so I'm starting before. My character is NOT falling in love with any of the Outhsiders but if someone has an idea for a guy for her just tell me. I'll try not to make Mary suey. ****Remember The Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton.**

_I know how the story ends and it's good  
>It's good<br>So much better than the way it all began  
>Oh but, I know it gets rough in the middle<br>Swimming up a stream, surviving seems impossible  
>But I know that's what makes the end so good<em>

_-How the story ends. B. Reith_

Chapter 1

"Evangaline Drew" The principle Mr. I got a stick up my ass, said poking his head in my language class. Yes, my name is Evangaline. And no, it is not spelt wrong my mother just wanted me to be different. I am 16 years old, as of today. Not that we'll celebrate it today, we never do. I am the shortest in my class at 5'3, but I have the longest hair. It goes down below my butt. My hair is a really dark brown in the summer and pitch black in the winter. I have bright blue eyes that everyone, I mean EVERYONE, notices because I'm so pale and my hairs so dark.

I got up and followed the principle out of the class. I swear every kid in that class stared at me. Most of them were 15 but I just had to be held back when I was little. That was all because I couldn't spell my full name in kindergarden. Who holds back kindergardeners? Especially when they have a name like Evangaline Rosalina Drew Carmichael. Carmichael was my dad's last name. I stopped using it when my mom married James, but I would not no matter what use his last name. Samsung. Who wants a name like that?

"Evangaline, we are moving you to the harder English class, since you keep making hundreds on all the tests." Maybe Mr. I got a stick up my ass wasn't so bad after all. "You are going to be in Mr. Syme's advanced English class. You are required to behave or we will move you back."

"Yes Sir." I said and he led me to a new class room. It was in the Soc hallway. I don't mind socials to much I was one for the first years of my life. They are usually friends with middle class kids and since I was one for a long time I knew a lot of them. Now they are ex-friends since I'm a Greaser now.

"Class this is Evangaline Drew" Mr. Syme announced me after the principle dropped me off and left. The class was almost all Soc. There was one Greaser. ONE. And maybe three middle class. I knew probably half the socials. "She is being moved up from the on level English class. You will treat her with respect." He said. "Evangaline you can sit there" He pointed to the empty seat by the Greaser.

"Okay Thanks. I go by Eva or Drew instead of Evangaline though." I said and walked over to the empty seat. I set my stuff down and sat down then looked at the boy.

The boy had light-brown, almost red hair and greenish gray eyes. His hair was longer than most of the boys in class and was squared off in the back and long at the front and sides. He's a Greaser so his long hair didn't look odd to me. He looked about 14. A little young to be in high school. Most of the kids in the class were 15 or 16 like me.

"Class" Mr. Syme said. "You will be working on a project with the person next you for a few days. Some of the work will have to be done at home or you will not have enough time to finish. You will be making a poster board over any poem that is in your text books. You can begin." I didn't have a nickname for Mr. Syme yet. I give all the teachers names. My old English teacher was Ms. I want to be a tough Greaser broad. She even dressed like some of the slutty Greaser girls.

"Hi" I said to the boy next to me.

"Hi" he said quietly. "I'm Ponyboy Curtis." I smiled at his name.

"I like your name" I said and he blushed. "I'm Evangaline but I would rather be called Eva or just Drew."

"I haven't seen you around much" He said and I looked down.

"I don't go out much. When do you want to work on the project?" He blushed.

"Whenever," Ponyboy said. "We could work at my house after school?"

"Well I usually have to watch my…..Siblings after school. But maybe we could work at my house sometime."

"Okay" He said. The bell rang. "See you tomorrow Ponyboy" I said and darted out of the class. English is my last hour so I always hurry to the middle school after.

I was walking to the middle school, the same way I always go, when I saw a cream Mustang following me. The way I take to the middle school was in between Soc and Greaser. The route goes by the DX gas station. I had already passed the DX and had two blocks till the middle school.

"Hey baby Wait up" One of the buys yelled and they pulled in front of me.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Evangaline Carmichael. The trader of her kind" The driver said as they got out and surrounded me. I knew all of them from when I was middle class. The first one who talked was Michael, He was a junior, on the football team, and weighed probably two of me. The second to talk was Michael's twin brother, Nathan. They were identical twins.

"Leave me alone Nathan" I said and backed up.

"Now honey we just want to have a little fun" one of the other boys, John, said. He stroked my cheek and I punched him in the face. I think my punch is pretty hard but then again I am a girl. "No you don't" I said.

"Oh no you didn't" He said and slapped me, hard. I tried to run away but couldn't. They had me pinned to a fence. John pulled back his fist and punches me square in the nose. Blood came out as soon as he pulled his fist back. His punch is a hell of a lot harder than mine. I tried to get away again and they pinned me to the ground.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled getting myself punched again. I heard footsteps running. John punches me again making my lip start to bleed. He suddenly jumps off me and the rest are running off. One of the boys kicks my side as they run by.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask.


	3. The Gang

**Here I am again. If someone wants to they can make a character for Evangaline to fall in love with. If anyone has a song that they think goes with a chapter and I didn't add one just tell me. Please review. ****I Do Not Own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does.**

_We were made to be more than this  
>Oh, and we weren't meant to fight wars like this<br>Something's gone wrong  
>We've been broken<br>Who can fix us now, fix us now  
>We were made out of love not hate<br>Oh, and we weren't meant to give up on faith  
>Something's gone wrong<br>We've been broken  
>Who can fix us now, fix us now<em>

_-Made for more. B. Reith_

RECAP: "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled getting myself punched again. I heard footsteps running. John punches me again making my lip start to bleed. He suddenly jumps off me and the rest are running off. One of the boys kicks my side as they run by.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask.

**Chapter 2**

I looked up to see one of the boys who work at the DX standing in front of me. The boy looked like a movie star would. Handsome. He had dark-gold hair that he had comber back, long and silky and straight. His eyes were a dark brown that were reckless and laughing, but were gentle and sympathetic looking at me. He looked like he would get drunk off living. I knew I must look like shit with the blood running down my face.

"Are you alright?" He asked again concerned. He looked behind him and I noticed two other boys with him.

One of them looked about seventeen, tall and lean, with thick greasy hair he had combed back in complicated swirls. He looked like he would be cocky. He had car grease on him so I knew he must have been the mechanic at the DX. The other boy was Ponyboy.

"Hey Ponyboy," I mumbled and the boy who was kneeling in front of me turned and looked at him.

"You know her Pony?" He asked.

"Ya, We have an English project together. How are you Evang…Eva?" Ponyboy said sounding shaken.

"Well I feel like shit."

Ponyboy nodded his head. "Eva, this is my older brother Sodapop," He pointed at the movie star looking one, "And this is his best friend Steve Randle."

"Nice ta meet y'all" I said and wiped my nose with the back of my hand making myself wince.

I saw three other boys walking over. The one who looked the oldest was about six feet tall. He had a stocky build and rusty-colored sideburns. He had gray eyes and was grinning wide. He looked like he had just cracked a joke and thought it was hil-ari-ous.

The next oldest I had heard about. Dallas Winston. If you didn't know about him and you lived in Tulsa you were stupid. Plain and simple. He had an elfish face, with high cheek bones and a pointed chin, small sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. His hair was almost white it was so blond, and didn't have a drop of hair grease in it. It fell over his forehead in wisps and kicked out in the back in tuffs and curled around his ears and along the nape of his neck. His eyes were blue, like ice, cold with hatred. I knew Dallas Winston's reputation. I heard there is a file at the police station of his that is a mile long. He has been arrested, got drunk (he is like 16!), he rode in rodeos, lied, cheated, stole, rolled drunks, I had seen him jump a small kid before, he has done everything.

The last one and youngest of the three looked like a puppy that had been kicked to many times. He was smaller than the other two with a slight build. He had big black eyes in a dark tanned face; his hair was jet-black and heavily greased and combed to the side, but was so long it fell in shaggy bangs across his forehead. He had a nervous, suspicious look in his eyes.

"This is Two-bit Mathews, Dallas Winston, and Johnny Cade." Ponyboy said tallest to shortest. "Guys this is Eva."

"Are you okay?" Johnny quietly asked. I nod and wiped my nose again.

"Why haven't we seen you around much?" Dallas asked.

"I don't go out much"

"Tuff enough." Tuff and tough are to different things. Tuff means like cool and tough is the same thing as rough.

"Cigarette?" Dallas asked. I nodded and he lit one then handed it to me. I like chewing gum more than smoking but when I'm stressed or nervous I usually smoke one or two.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

"3:30" Two-bit said.

"Shit! I have to go. I'm late." I jumped up and immediately got dizzy. Sodapop jumped up as well and grabbed my arm so I don't fall over.

"Where to? We'll drive you." Sodapop said.

"The middle school."

"Come on." Sodapop and Steve headed back to the DX and got in an old car. I got in after them.

"Thanks a lot" I said as we pulled up."

"Not a problem. Do you need a ride home?" Steve said.

"If you can handle three twelve year olds in your car."

"Okay" he said.

"Maggie, Thomas, Jamie. Let's go." I said walking up to the middle school steps where they were sitting.

They were identical triplets; But Maggie and Jamie have died their hair. Maggie is the oldest. She is already 5'2 and has chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is an almost platinum blond. She always wears her current boyfriend's jacket. She has had more boyfriends then me. I swear she is one of the meanest and nastiest girls I have ever met. She is what you look for when you think of a Greaser girl.

Thomas is the second oldest. He is the same height as Maggie. Thomas is tanner than Maggie and has the same eyes. He is the only one with their original hair color, an eye catcher brown that he uses just enough grease in it to make it play nice. He loves sports but can be a mega jerk.

Jamie is the youngest and sweetest. She dyed her hair a rich brown almost black color, like mine, just a little darker than her eyes. She is shorter than the other to at five foot exactly. She always wears her dad's old jacket. Their dad died in the Air force five years ago. She is the only one who ever uses her dads last name. From what I heard is that she didn't get quiet till after her dad died. She rarely talks.

"Your late," Maggie said standing up. "Just wait till I tell dad."

I gave her a death glare. "Come on I got us a ride home," I turned away from them and walked to Steve's car.

"Why are you late?" Jamie Quietly asked.

"I got jumped." I said. "Get ready for hell" I mumbled to Sodapop and the Triplets climbed into the back of the car. Soda scouted over in the seat and I sat in the front with him between me and Steve. Soda laughed.

"Here we are," Steve said after I gave him directions.

"Thanks guys," I said after the kids had gotten out.

"No problem," Sodapop said. "If you need anything come find us. You live next to Johnny anyway."

"Thanks I will" I said and turned and walked up our yard and to our rundown house. James car was parked in the drive way and we were late.

Oh joy. I thought and opened the door.


	4. James

**Hey you guys may not like this chapter but here it is. Thanks for my review Kittehninja. I DO NOT OWN the Outsiders.**

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
>She's in too much pain to survive on her own,<br>The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,  
>She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,<br>Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
>Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,<br>Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
>When she throws the pills out, a hero is made...<em>

_-Hero. Superchick_

RECAP: "No problem," Sodapop said. "If you need anything come find us. You live next to Johnny anyway."

"Thanks I will" I said and turned and walked up our yard and to our rundown house. James car was parked in the drive way and we were late.

Oh joy. I thought and opened the door.

Chapter 3

It's an understatement to say I'm afraid of my own home. I'm terrified. No one knows that though and no one ever will. It has been two years since my mom died. The night after her funeral James started drinking more. He loved fights but was old enough that he would get beat up if he fought anyone. He needed someone that wouldn't and couldn't fight back. That ended up me. Then he married Amanda who drinks just about as much as he does. It scared me when her three kids moved in. I didn't want them to be like I am. I decided then that I would be the only one to get abused. I didn't really think about what that would mean.

"Evangaline?" I heard James say/ask when I walked in.

"I'm here James" I said and walked into the living room

James is five foot ten and has a beer gut. His hair used to be a handsome brown-blond. Now he is now bald. His eyes are golden like a wild cat. He used to travel around in rodeos. He was actually really good but then he became an alcoholic and could stay on any animal if his life depended on it. He used to have a nice build, but then again he used to have a lot of stuff that's now gone.

"Why were you late?" He asked. I could smell the alcohol on his breathe.

"I got jumped" I said and he laughed. "It is not funny!"

"Yes it is" He said and stood up in front of me. I hate it that he is taller than me and I have to look up to him. "You have to work still and your behind."

"Then I'll start" I said and turned around. He grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

"Not until you learn what happens when you're late." He said taking off his belt. I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish.

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed working on homework later that night thinking about Ponyboy and his friends. They seemed nice especially for being Greasers. I decided that I would see if we could work at Ponyboys tomorrow on our project. Since it was going to be Friday the triplets would have friends' houses to go to. I could make sure I'm home by eight, my Friday curfew.<p>

Maggi, Thomas, and Jamie never came from their rooms after we got home. I took them dinner when I cooked it. They were all in the room that Maggi and Jamie shared. I think I shocked them with how I looked. I had a growing black eye, a bruise forming on my left cheek, a cut lip, and a cut above my right eye. Those were the only ones you could see. I knew I had a bruised if not cracked rib.

"Eva are you okay?" Jami had asked me quietly.

"Ya I'm alright." I answered. I had left their room quickly. I think all the teachers decided it was give a ton of homework day. I fell asleep over my homework at about 2 o'clock.

"Hey Ponyboy" I said quietly when I sat by him in English.

"Hi" He said and looked at me for a minute. I understood why. To try to cover my black eye I made my other eye darker with my eye shadow. So my eyes looked extremely dark. I used more foundation and powder then usual and still had to put purple blush on one cheek to make them look alike.

"You look….different" He said thinking about his words.

"I know" I mumbled and looked down. "Hey Ponyboy, do you want to work on the project after school?"

"Sure" He said. "Where do you want to work?"

"Do you mind if we work at your house?" I asked uncertainly.

"No not at all" He said quickly. "My friends might be over but my brother Darry will make them let us work when he gets home."

"Okay" I said and smiled.

"Come on" He said and I followed him when the bell rang. We started walking to his house.

"Who all do you live with?" I asked after we had been walking for a while.

"My brothers, Darry and Soda" Ponyboy answered.

"Do you mind me asking, but what happened to your parents?"

"They died" He said quietly and I knew not to push it.

"Mine are dead to" I said. "My dad was jumped and stabbed when I was ten and my mom when I was thirteen."

"I'm sorry" He said.

"It's cool. It's been long enough that it doesn't bother me much."

"Who do you live with then?"

"My step-dad, James, and his wife Amanda." I said trying not to say their names with disgust.

"You don't like them?"

"Not at all" I said and we walked the rest of the way to his house in silence.


	5. Darry

**Hey sorry I took a while to get this up. I didnt have time or ideas but I thought of this last night. This chapter is mostly made up of flash backs. I hope you enjoy it****. I do not own the outsiders. S.E. does.**

_Did some things you can't speak of  
>But at night you live it all again<br>You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
>If only you would seen what you know now then<em>

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
>When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you<br>Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
>Before the monsters caught up to you?<p>

_-Innocent Taylor Swift_

**Chapter 4**

_The wind had blown nonstop all day. My mom had a dinner with her parents and old friend, so she dropped me off at my dad's job before heading into soc territory. My dad was in charge of a roofing job, he was the supervisor. Most of the guys there knew me by now. My mom dropped me off a lot. My dad had to pass out pay checks today, so we stayed later then usually. We were on the Greaser side of town. It didn't bother us much. Then our truck wouldn't work. All the other workers had already left. We were abandoned there. We started walking home. My light blue dress my grandma had made me waved around me in the wind. My hair would fly around my face until my dad put it up for me. I was holding tightly onto my dad's hand. I felt safe with him, even though we were in a bad part of town._

_It wasn't much later when a man stepped in front of us. My dad's grip tightened on my hand. The man was tall, taller than my dad who is five foot eleven. He had short hair that it looked like he had attempted to grease back and failed. His hair was brown and his eyes were the same color. He had an old-looking black t-shirt on with a jean jacket over it. Blue jeans and an old pair of boots. He looked like he hadn't had a shower for days._

"_Give me your money" The man said in a gruff voice. My dad pulled me closer to him. I looked behind us and saw another man._

"_We don't have any" My dad said in a tough voice. It was true. My dad would get his pay check tomorrow when he reported to his boss. He never carried money unless he had to._

_We were being mugged. I realized and stepped closer to my dad. I looked up at him and he gave me a weak smile as another man came up with a gun and they led us into an alley. My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me tight as we turned around at the end of the alley._

"_You can do anything you want with me if you let my daughter go." My dad said and I looked up at him with big eyes._

"_Oh but she's the one that we want" The man who had talked first said and I hid behind my dad. I could tell my dad was getting mad._

"_You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." My dad said protecting me._

"_Yes we will" The second man said and they lunged towards us._

_The first man grabbed me from behind my dad as the others jumped at my dad. The man pinned me to the fence. I have never been so scared in my life. I wasn't even scared for me I was scared for my dad. The two men held him away from me as the other stroked my face. I think they were purposely making my dad mad. My dad got away from the two men and lunged at the one holding me. I hardly saw the knife the man had as he slid it into my dad. But then all of a sudden my protector was gone. My hero was on the ground bleeding to death. I wouldn't even get a goodbye. The man turned and looked at me._

"_Boys there is your fun for the night" He said and left me with the two men and my dying dad. _

**I** jumped up crying. I was alone. It took me awhile to figure out where I was then I recognized all the pictures on my walls. I had tons of pictures of me, my mom, and my dad. My walls were covered with them. My mom would always take pictures of us. She said a picture is worth a thousand years and will never leave you. You can always pull one out and see a better and happier time.

I thought back to Ponyboy's family. He didn't have a mom and dad anymore but he had siblings that loved him no matter what. I didn't even have that. I wish I had an older brother protecting me like he did.

_**P**onyboy opened the do__or and I followed him into his house. It was homey. It wasn't as run down as mine and had pictures on the walls. Ponyboy led me into the kitchen so we could work on our project on the table before going into the living room. I think he was seeing if anyone was home._

"_No one is home yet but someone will probably drop by soon" Ponyboy said and we started our project. We were doing it over a poem by Robert Frost, Fire and Ice. It went…._

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
>Some say in ice.<br>From what I've tasted of desire  
>I hold with those who favor fire.<br>But if it had to perish twice,  
>I think I know enough of hate<br>To say that for destruction ice  
>Is also great And would suffice.<em>

_We were doing our poster board with one side as ice and the other as fire. I was drawing the ice side and Pony was drawing the fire side. We were both wonderful drawers and since I was left handed we were able to work and not get in the others way. By the time anyone else got home we were half way done and it was seven o'clock. _

"_Hey Pony! You home?" I heard someone yell walking in the door and letting it slam shut. Sodapop, Steve, Two-bit, and Johnny walked in._

"_We're in the kitchen" Pony yelled back then went back to working on the project with me._

"_Who's we?" Two-bit asked before they all came into the kitchen._

"_Me and Eva" He said as I made a crack in the ice._

"_Oh Soda, our little Pony has a girl over" He said and Ponyboy blushed. I just looked at him and shook my head. The boys already felt too much like older and younger brothers to even think about liking one of them._

_Johnny came over and watched me and Pony work for a while._

"_What are y'all doing?" He asked. I looked up at him._

"_We are working on a project for Mr. Syme's class."_

"_What happened to your face?" Johnny asked and I looked down nervously. Ponyboy looked at Johnny funny and I noticed that Dallas had just come in._

"_Nothing" I mumbled._

"_You didn't get beat up that bad yesterday" He said and I just turned away sadly. I guess he knew I wasn't going to say any more about it because he went to the living room. A little while later Soda and Steve left on dates. After they left Ponyboys older brother came home._

_He is six-feet-two, and broad-shouldered and muscular. He has dark-brown hair that kicks out in the front and a slight cowlick in the back. His eyes were different from Ponyboys and Soda's. They are like two pieces of pale blue-green ice. They have a determined set to them, like the rest of him. I would guess he is twenty but he looks older._

"_Hey Pony" He said then noticed me. "Hi who are you?" he asked curious._

"_I'm Evangaline but Eva for short."_

"_Oh you're the one the boys were talking about yesterday."_

"_Ya" I said and smiled._

"_They seem to really like you. You're already like a sister to them" I smiled no one had something like that to me in a long time. Maybe my luck was looking up._

"_I didn't know that" I said then looked at the clock. It was almost eight. "I have to go. See you Monday Ponyboy."_

"_Do you want to work on the project Monday after noon?" He asked as I jumped up._

"_Sure" I said and ran out the door._

**I** still can't believe I agreed to Monday. I wasn't going to cancel but I sure would get beat. I think Johnny knows. I don't know how except he lives next door and looked like he got beat himself. I think beat children can tell when there is another.


	6. Calm before the Storm

**Hey guys sorry I took so long I got busy. Track started as of yesterday! I hope y'all like the chapter. Nothing exciting really happens in this one. S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders.**

_Cause you can't jump the track,  
>we're like cars on a cable,<br>And life's like an hourglass,  
>glued to the table.<br>No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
>So cradle your head in your hands,<br>And breathe... just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe.<em>

_-Just Breathe Anna Nalick_

Chapter 5

I woke up Saturday morning to someone knocking on our front door. I was the only one who heard it so I had to get the door.

"Good morning" I said as I opened the door. "Ponyboy? Johnny?" I asked as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey Eva" Ponyboy said. I was still in shock that they were outside my house, especially on a Saturday morning. "Um we wanted to see if you would like to hang out with the gang some today."

Johnny kept looking at me funny. I didn't know why until I remembered I was still in my Minnie mouse pajamas and had no makeup on. I could tell my hair was almost completely out of its braid and was sticking up.

"I would love to" I said. "But I think I need to get ready first. Do y'all want to wait in my room while I get ready or just stand out here like idiots?" Ponyboy blushed and they followed me inside. I knew the house was a mess. Beer cans and liquor bottles from last week still littered the floor. We had to walk through the living room, where James was passed out on the couch. That was the first time they ever saw my step-dad, and of course he would be passed out. We had to go upstairs and pass the triplets two rooms to get to my room. My room was spotless especially compared to the rest of the house. I was a little bit of a perfectionist when it came to my room.

"I like your room" Johnny said looking at all my pictures as I dug around for something to wear.

"Thanks" I said and found a red and black plaid skirt and a black shirt to wear and headed off to the bathroom. After I got ready, with my hair brushed and rebraided and with make up on, we left the house.

"Where we headed?" I asked after we walked in silence for a little while.

"Well first we can stop by the DX to see Soda and Steve, and maybe get some free Pepsi. Then we could go see a movie or go to my house. Maybe you can watch us play football after Soda and Steve get off." Ponyboy said and I realized as we were walking we were headed that way.

"That would be just dandy" I said being successful in making Johnny laugh.

"Hey um…Eva, that man that was on your couch, is he your dad?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Step-dad" I said.

"Oh well…um…is he the one who hits you?"

"Johnny! That's rude to ask" Pony exclaimed.

"I'm sorry" Johnny said quietly looking ashamed.

"No its fine" I said quietly. "And ya Johnny he is."

"I'm sorry" Johnny said and we were all quiet the rest of the way to the DX. I think we just needed to think.

**_This is what some people call a line break_**

"Hey Soda, look it's our hobos. And look who they brought." Steve said when we got to the DX.

"Hello to you to Steve" I said following Ponyboy and Johnny into the DX. "Hi Sodapop."

"Hey Eva, what are y'all doing here?" Soda asked.

"What can I not come just to see my brother?" Ponyboy asked laughing.

"And get free Pepsi" Steve said.

"Well that to…we just wanted to stop by and say hi and we haven't figured out what we are doing yet."

"Hey Eve what happened to your pretty, little face?" Steve asked suddenly.

"Um…." I looked down. I didn't think I would have to tell everyone what happens almost every day. It has happened for years and this is the first time someone notices and cares.

"It was her step-dad" Johnny says smoothly and calmly behind me.

"Your step-dad beat you? Does your mom not stop him?" Steve said. I looked at him shocked that he would say that.

"She can't" I said.

"Why not? What kind of mother wouldn't protect her child? I she stu..." I cut Steve off.

"She can't because she is dead. And has been for the last few years" I snapped and all Steve said was "Oh." The other boys looked shocked. I was ashamed that I snapped at him and looked down. "Sorry I snapped" I mumbled.

"No, it's fine. I didn't know." Steve said.

"Come on" Ponyboy said. "Let's go see what movies are playing."

**_Another of these amazing line breaks._**

"That movie was so cool" I said when we came out of the darkness of the movie theater. We had just watched Gone with the Wind. One of the best movies I have ever seen. Then again it is one of the only movies I have ever seen.

"I liked it a lot to. It was tuff." Johnny said holding a hand in front of his eyes as he was blinded by the sun.

Ponyboy smiled, "It was really cool." He lit a cigarette and handed one to Johnny. "Do you want one?" He asked.

"No thanks Pony. I like chewing gum more." I said pulling a pack of gum from my pocket. I stuck a piece in my mouth as we headed to Ponyboy's house. "Hey what time is it?"

"About 3" Pony said. _Wow was I in for a beating when I got home._

"Wow...when does Soda and Steve get off?"

"3:30"

"Alrighty" I said. "We can go to your house then y'all can play some football."

_"Okay" Ponyboy said and we headed to his house_


	7. Friends

**Hey Guys Sorry I Took A Little While. Not Much Happens In This One. I'm Keeping My Chapters Around 1,000 Words Each So There Will Be More Chapters And I Won't Lose Ideas In The Middle Of A Chapter. ****S.E. Hinton Owns The Boys. **

_**You would think only so much can go wrong  
>Calamity only strikes once<br>And you assume this one has suffered her share  
>Life will be kinder from here<br>Oh, but sometimes the sun stays hidden for years  
>Sometimes the sky rains night after night<br>When will it clear?**_

_**-Our Hope Endures Natalie Grant**_

Chapter 6

"_Na na na nana na! You can't catch me" Michael yelled. We were playing tag, just a couple of friends. There was Amy, Natali, Michael, Nathan, and John. We all ranged from age 11 to 14. I was the youngest and John was the oldest. _

"_Yes I can" I yelled and put a burst of speed on and tagging him on the back. I ran and hid behind his twin Nathan._

"_Don't hide behind me" Nathan yelled as Michael ran towards us. Michael was it and so was Natali. Natali was trying to catch John. No one could catch him. He was bigger and faster, not to mention is 14. He was almost more of a babysitter then a friend at times. He hung out with us mostly because he was Natali's older brother._

"_Evangaline it's time to go" I heard my mom yell. I ran over to her._

"_Bye guys see y'all at school tomorrow!"_

"_Bye Eve" Michael said before me and my mom left. Oh did I like that boy._

_ THIS IS A BLANK LINE O.o_

"Evangaline!" I heard my name getting yelled. I was sitting on an old car in the lot watching the boys play football. Darry, Johnny, Ponyboy, and two-bit were on one side against Soda, Steve, and Dallas on the other. Ponyboy's team was winning by two touchdowns.

"Evangaline! Thank god I found you! We have to go quick" Jamie had suddenly appeared at the lot, out of breathe and with a scared expression.

"What's wrong Jamie?" I said jumping off the car hood and walking across the lot to her.

"James" She said and I froze. "We all just got home….James is so mad that you haven't been home…Thomas was going to protect Maggi…They sent me to find you"

I looked at Ponyboy and saw his face; he looked guilty that he had invited me. Johnny had turned pale.

"I'm….sorry guys. I have to go. And don't blame yourself Pony" I added and ran towards the house with Jamie on my heels.

I heard the yelling before I even opened the door. I saw the beating threw the window and my heart dropped. I hadn't been there to protect him like I should have. I flung the door open and saw the arm go up again. Then I stopped thinking. I grabbed the arm before it could come down and socked James in the face. His blood shot eyes went wide as blood gushed out of his nose. Then he slapped me. I fell to the ground. Run I told Thomas and he got up and limped to where Maggi and Jamie were and made them follow him upstairs.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" James yelled. I bet you could have heard him a block away.

"Out" I said standing up and facing him.

"OUT YOU'VE BEEN OUT!" He yelled and slapped me again. This time I didn't fall down. It was one thing to hit me but another to hit one of the triplets.

"YA OUT!" I was so mad I couldn't stand it I broke. "YOU BASTERD! YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STAY HERE! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO HIT THOMAS!"

"Oh Really" He said before hitting me in the head with a beer bottle. The next thing I saw was blackness.

ANOTHER BLANK LINE O.o

I didn't know where I was when I woke up. The room was light pink and purple. It wasn't until I saw Maggi and Jamie sleeping together on one bed did I realize where I was. I was in their room. The sun was slowly rising. I sat up groaning waking Maggi and Jamie. My head hurt so bad.

"Eva are you okay?" Jamie asked concerned.

"Ya, my head just hearts. What day is it?" I asked rubbing my head.

"It's Tuesday. You have been asleep since Saturday night" Maggi said.

"Wow." I said "Do we need to get ready for school?"

"You shouldn't go to school yet" Jamie exclaimed.

"I have to. It's better than being suck here. I have to finish a school project after school anyways."

"Okay" Jamie sighed. "I'll go get you some aspirin then we can get ready and go."

My head throbbed all day during school. I was ready for the day to end by the time I got to English. I had avoided the guys in the gang all day but now I was going to have to sit by Ponyboy. I stepped into the class room with my head down.

"Hey" I mumbled when I sat down next to Pony.

"Hi" Pony said. I laid my head on my desk and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just peachy. Hey do you mind if I come to your house today to finish the project." I asked without opening my eyes.

"Ya, but I don't want you to get in trouble" Pony said concerned.

"I won't don't worry" I said and then Mr. Syme started teaching and our conversation ended.

"Hey do you mind riding in a car with Two-bit driving? He said he would drive me home from school today" Ponyboy asked my after school ended.

"As long as he doesn't mind driving me" I said and followed him to Two-bit's old rundown car. It looked like it would fall apart any second.

"He won't"

"Hey Eva where ya been?" Two-bit asked as we walked up.

"At home…I've been sick" I said

"Well I'm glad you're better. Hop in kiddos" Two-bit said and I climbed in the back making Pony sit by two-bit.

"So I met this blonde Sunday at Buck's, man she was gorgeous long curly hair and blue eyes, well I knew she was something so I went up to her and asked her if she wanted a beer. You know what she said? She said 'Not from you' and then walked over to Dallas and asked him if he would buy her a beer." Two-bit started talking about a new girl in town. "Her names Sylvia."

I leaned my head on the window just waiting till we got to the Curtis's house.


	8. Questions

**OH MY GOSH I'm so sorry it took so long! I have been busy and didn't know what to put next. I have had this typed for a while but I wanted to make it my normal 1000 length which you can tell it is not. I need help with the next part if anyone wants to help me. Tell me. I don't have very many reviews so that is another reason it has been a while. I need ideas and encouragement and if someone helps me I'll tell them some important things that are going to happen. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE OUTSIDERS.**

_Chapter7_

"_How Could You Do That?" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe Michael could just beat up a little kid like it was nothing._

"_Come on Eve. It was __**just**__ a Greaser. It doesn't matter!" He fought back._

"_JUST A GREASER! I'm a Greaser now Michael."_

"_No you're not! You're my girl"_

"_And that makes me different? You beat up a kid! A Kid! He was probably like 12 or 13!" I was 15 and he was 17. I learned later that the kid had been 13 and his name was Curly Shepard. That had been the first time he had ever been jumped._

"_Ya it does! It makes it so you're not labeled as a Greaser"_

"_WELL I'M DONE! I'm done with you, with labels, with social classes. Done with anything that has anything to do with you" I slid off his jacket and handed it to him. "Good bye!"_

"_You don't mean this Eva! You'll come back! You can't ignore us forever" He yelled as I walked away. I had hot tears running down my face. I was giving up my one and only love. I didn't know what leaving him was going to do to my life._

Once again I was sitting at a table working on the project with Ponyboy. Pony had worked on it over the weekend so he was almost done and I had a ton still left. I laid my head on the table, both from the fact that I had a lot of work to do and that my head was killing me.

"Are you alright?" Ponyboy asked me.

"Ya I'm fine. Just tired" I said lifting my head back up and getting back to work.

"You sure?" He said not believing me. Johnny, Dallas, and Two-bit walked in the door. Two-bit was telling a really dirty joke making Dallas laugh and Johnny blush.

"Hey y'all" Two-bit said on his way to the fridge. He ruffed up Pony's and mine hair. I flinched when he did so. He froze "You alright?"

"I'm fine" I said quickly then added quieter. "My head just hurts like hell." I was hoping no one heard me but Johnny did.

"Why does your head hurt?" He asked quietly.

"Just a headache"

"Liar" Said Dallas. "Tell us what happened."

"Okay so I got hit in the head with a bottle the other day, who cares?" I said quickly not wanting to have anything to do with this conversation.

"We care" Two-bit said. "Now who did it?"

"James" I mumbled. Dallas let loose string of words no one should ever hear.

"So you weren't sick?" Ponyboy asked.

"No, I…..I wasn't. I was unconscious."

"Since Saturday?" Dallas asked sounding surprised and mad at the same time.

"Ya, I…um woke up this morning in time to go to school."

"You are one crazy broad going to school that quick."

"Will y'all just shut up about it already? I have a headache and we gotta finish this project."

"Here" Dallas handed me two aspirins.

"Thanks" I said and quickly swallowed them dry.

"This is it" I said as Darry pulled up in front of my house. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime" Darry said and Ponyboy got out of the truck with me to help me carry the project into the house and to my room so I could finish it.

"There ya go" Pony said setting the poster on my bed as I put the supplies next to it.

"Thanks Ponyboy. I'll have it finished and at school tomorrow." I said and led him back down stairs. James was standing quietly at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me with a belt in his hand.

"Well well well. Look who decided to come home."


	9. Help

**Hey sorry it's been so long. I couldn't figure out how to write this part and have been super busy. I present you with a longer chapter. I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS. The second part of this chapter was written by kittehninja. I would love some reviews. WARNING it does have violence, abuse, and language. LOVE Y'ALL! **

"_Mamma" I asked tugging at the end of her dress. I was five and a half._

"_Yes baby?" She asked picking me up. She was so beautiful, with her long hair and caring blue eyes._

"_Why I have no broter 'r siser?" She laughed her soft happy laugh._

"_You do baby and one day you'll meet him." She told me and that answer satisfied my five year old mind._

Recap:

"_Thanks Ponyboy. I'll have it finished and at school tomorrow." I said and led him back down stairs. James was standing quietly at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me with a belt in his hand._

"_Well well well. Look who decided to come home."_

Chapter 8

"J…James. Your home?" I nervously said. Ponyboy was standing quietly behind me.

"Just like you should have been hours age, bitch."

"I had school work to do" I said quickly not wanting to get into this argument.

"School work huh? With this…boy huh?" James said and stumbles drunkenly towards us.

"Pony when you can run" I whispered as we stepped away from James.

"I won't just leave you" Pony whispered.

"You will have to"

"I'm going to remind you, you little shit, why you don't come home late and bring a boy in the house" James said and slapped me. Ponyboy gasped backing up a little more as my head is jerked to the side.

"Don't hit her" Pony yelled getting his courage back and shoving James in the chest.

James brought his arm back and punched Pony. I pulled Ponyboy out of James reach and semi gently shoved him to the back door.

"Run" And he did.

**This is a line. This is a different POV, for a minute.**

Ponyboy ran out of the back door of the house, shocked at what had happened. He knew she got abused but never expected to see it himself. He felt like it was all his fault. He was the one who wanted to work on the project together.

Pony slid threw a gap in the unfinished fence and ran to the truck where Darry was waiting for him.

"Darry" He gasped and Darry got out of the truck to meet his panting brother. "Darry you have to help her."

The older brother grabbed the Youngers shoulders trying to calm him down and noticed the ever darkening black eye.

"Pony what happened?" He asked him.

"Eva…her step-dad…slapped her…tried to stop…..told to run" Ponyboy gasped out and Darry told him to wait in the truck and he ran to the house.

_**Oh ya we are back to Eva now.**_

It was like normal. Sadly this is the norm. He hit me again and I fell to the ground. My face was scrapped and bruised. James pulled me back up painfully by my hair.

"Slut" He said drunkenly. "Don't bring anyone here again" _Punch_ "Don't ever be late again" _slap_ "Don't ever talk back to be again."

James shoved me to the ground and started kicking my side. Over, and over again. Then he pulled me up again. He pushed me against the wall and punched me again. I watched his arm pull back again, and then someone grabbed his arm and shoved him away from me and to the ground. I was pulled behind him as he stood between me and James.

_**This part changes POV's! It was made by kittehninja.**_

Darry stared angrily at the man standing in front of him as he guarded Eva his blood boiling with rage at the thought of the man beating her for something so stupid as that it took all his will power not beat the man to a near inch of his life.

"Eva are you okay?" He asked glancing back at the young girl behind him his pale blue-green eyes softened when she nods but turn to ice as he glared back to the man. "If you ever lay a single finger on her again I will make you pay you don't beat your kids for something like that even if they aren't your own you shouldn't do that it's just wrong and I already know one boy that has enough of it to deal with!" He said in a low voice and stood his ground when James hobbled up and glares at him with is drunken eyes.

"Who the hell are you, to tell me what I can and can't do to that little bitch?" He demands squaring up to Darry but still stood a good few inches below him even at his full height. "I'm her god-damn father so I can do whatever the fuck I want to that worthless piece of trash!" He yells his words slurring together from all the alcohol running through his blood.

"She's not a piece of trash and probably treats those kids of yours better than you do! I've heard what you have her do every day and she works harder than most girls her age should just so she won't get beat some drunk who calls himself a man!" Darry barked back clenching his fists holding back his rage so he didn't beat the drunk.

"You have no right to talk to me like that I want your ass out of my damned house!" James yells spitting in Darry's face then turns his drunken gaze to Eva. "And as for you, you little piece of shit get out from behind him so I can give you what you deserve!" He roars reaching for the belt but Darry wraps his massive hand around his wrist.

"I told you not to hit her if you do it one more time I'll stop you do you understand." Darry growled in a low voice his eyes locked with James' as he released him and turned to Eva. "Come on Eva you don't have to put up with this drunk anymore." He said taking Eva's arm and began to take her outside neither one of them seeing James come up behind him with a chair.

"Don't you dare turn your fucking back on me and try to take that piece of shit!" James shouts bringing the chair down with all his might onto the back of Darry's head.

"AH!" Darry shouted in pain but quickly whips around and punches James square in the face using all the rage he'd been holding back giving him a bloody nose if not broken and knocked him out. "Now let's go Eva I don't want to hurt him anymore than I did even though he deserves way more than a broken nose." He grumbled under his breath as he gently takes Eva's face and looks at her all the bruises and cuts and let out a heavy sigh.

"Wait I can't leave the kids without me he'll take all his anger out on them." Eva said breaking away and ran back inside with Darry right behind her.

"And if you stay then you're basically condemning yourself for more beatings!" Darry argued carefully stepping over James who lay on the floor his face covered in blood from his nose.

"Well I may not like the little twerps but letting them get beat instead of me if better than knowing that while I'm gone they'll be his targets." Eva said walking into the bathroom to get some toilet paper for James' nose.

"I guess I see your point but Eva what if he tries to hurt you when no one's here to defend you?" Darry asked in a concerned tone as he watched Eva doctor James' wound.

"I don't think he will and if he does I'll just go and tell you or one of the others." Eva said filling a small plastic container with water and grabbed a cloth to rinse of the blood on James' face.

"Alright if you're sure…" Darry said in an unconvinced tone as he went in search of something to help Eva's injuries with.

"I'm sure thanks for caring though you should go before he wakes up don't worry like I said I think you taught him not to lay a hand on me and if he does I'll tell you or the others." Eva reassured him when he returned with some band aids. "I can doctor my own wounds Darry." She said smiling a bright smile when she took the medical things and went back to doctoring James.

"Okay but if you ever need a place to come you're always welcome at our place." Darry said as he turned and left the house frowning slightly and still angry over the fact that James beat her.


End file.
